Cuando no es como debería ser
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: La aventura de la maternidad no siempre es acompañada de dicha y felicidad, para algunos es muy difícil aceptarla especialmente si algo detrás de ello.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen son de Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo de entretenimiento.**

 **Cuando no es como debería ser**

Helena seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos le demostraban. Llevó su mano a su boca mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier instante, tuvo que tomar asiento para no caer y hacer una escena de la que se avergonzaría, esto no podía estar pasando si tomaron las medidas correspondientes.

Leon debía saberlo y era ahora.

En casa esperaba impaciente a que su esposo regresara de la agencia, llevaba 4 tazas de café pese a que ahora su condición ameritaba dejarlo por un rato pero no había nada que pudiera calmar su ansiedad salvo ése líquido semiamargo.

El tráfico era terrible, justo ése día debía haber caos vial cuando debía llegar sin contratiempos a casa para saber lo que ocurría con Helena, no era usual en ella hablar tan cortante si no había una discusión de por medio.

Terminaba de servirse la quinta taza de café cuando escuchó el motor del auto acercarse y luego apagarse, regresó a la sala y vio a Leon atravesar la puerta para dirigirse a ella

-Ya estoy en casa ¿Estás bien?

\- No, siéntate por favor- Helena caminó de largo inquietando aún más al pobre agente, obedeció tomando asiento después de ella, frente a ellos había un sobre blanco tamaño carta que Helena tomó en sus manos – Hoy fui al médico porque llevo días que no me he sentido bien, no quise alarmarte así que aproveché mis vacaciones para ir a revisión.

\- ¿Y?- agregó inquieto

\- Velo tú mismo- contesto estática luego le entregó el enigmático sobre, tenía el nombre de un laboratorio impreso a lo largo del mismo en letras azules ¿Pruebas de laboratorio? ¿Por qué requería pruebas de laboratorio si gozaba de buena salud? Abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco

\- No es verdad...- Helena soltó a llorar entonces no podía más con tanta angustia y el agente entendió por qué la llamada tan extraña. Se acercó y la tomó en brazos posesivo a la vez que sintió su interior devastarse, sus medidas anticonceptivas no fueron suficientes y ahí estaban los resultados; Helena estaba esperando un bebé.

La noticia de un miembro más en camino alegraría a cualquier familia, dicen algunos que son la bendición más grande y esperada de cualquier pareja mas éste no era el caso pues hacía 1 año Lena había perdido a otro bebé. Negligencia médica fue lo que dictaminó el juez una vez que el caso lo llevaron a la corte debido a irregularidades durante la atención hospitalaria, el pseudomédico perdió su licencia y pagó una indemnización económica para los agentes más no fue suficiente para apaciguar su dolor, Helena cayó en una profunda depresión y no encontró mejor salida que el alcohol mientras Leon se volvió irritable e iracundo estando a casi nada de perder su empleo, su matrimonio también se vio afectado ya que las peleas por cualquier cosa se habían vuelto su pan de cada día sin embargo con ayuda de profesionistas lograron salvarlo con la condición de jamás intentar volver a tener hijos….

Y pese a eso allí estaban los dos, sentados frente a frente con papel en mano que decía lo que ya no querían escuchar.

\- Debe haber algún error- dijo Scott buscando una forma de negarlo

\- Cariño- contestó ella de forma taciturna – La sangre nunca miente.

¿Qué seguía después?

Sus emociones subieron a una montaña rusa que no podían controlar, sentían la adrenalina invadirlos a mil por hora, sus corazones saldrían de su pecho en cualquier momento y todo ápice de raciocinio estaba en peligro de extinguirse

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se preguntó el rubio sentándose lentamente en el sillón contiguo llevando su mano a su barbilla en clara señal de consternación, de preocupación. No estaban preparados para la noticia, no después de lo ocurrido y menos cuando estaban retomando el rumbo correcto de sus vidas, miró las manos de su esposa, temblaban incesantes víctimas del pánico, del no saber qué hacer muy seguramente por el recuerdo y el dolor. Duras escenas atacaron sin piedad sus cabezas, ella recordó el momento en que le arrebataron a su bebé; él recordó la amargura de perder a su familia, el peor día de su vida muy por encima de los horrores vividos como policía y agente del servicio secreto, ése día se prometió no permitir que su familia corriera peligro otra vez, ahora sentía que había fracasado rotundamente.

Helena lloraba amargamente, inmersa en sus pensamientos tomó su séptima taza de café presa del pavor inexplicable al acto más natural de la vida de una mujer pero ¿Qué hacer cuando tal acto no es tan bello como te lo platicaron?

\- Lena…. Lo vamos a tener- esas cuatro palabras arrancaron de golpe su atención

\- ¿Qué?

\- Amor, la primera vez no lo hicimos bien… Es decir no fue tu culpa ni tampoco la mía, fue de personas ineptas que opacaron nuestro deseo de formar una familia y por ellos no vamos a desistir.

\- Prometimos no volver a intentarlo.

\- Y lo cumplimos, esto no lo buscamos…- aclaró su garganta impidiendo que se formara un nudo – Velo como una… "Segunda oportunidad"- Harper no entendió, lo miró a los ojos volviendo a ver en ellos esa determinación que desde un principio la cautivó pero no entendió el cambio tan repentino de decisión ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de perder otra vez? – Por supuesto que tengo miedo, siempre he vivido con él no obstante es el miedo el que me ha impulsado a luchar por lo que quiero- contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Lena quiso formular palabras más no lo logro; muchas veces en esos días donde se ahogaba de borracha lloraba no sólo su pérdida también replicaba el derecho a un segundo chance para hacer las "cosas bien", era la segunda persona que moría frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer algo más que lloriquear o suplicar, merecía otra oportunidad.

Morfeo se apiadó de la joven invitándola a su mundo de sueños, Leon por su parte vigilaba que nadie la interrumpiera para que descansara luego de tan agitado día, repasaba segundo por segundo la noticia con más calma y es que no importaba que tanto lo negara, estaba nervioso y sí, también tenía miedo, no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente ni perder a ninguna de los personas que más ama en el mundo, repegó el cuerpo de Helena al suyo llevando de forma automática su mano izquierda al vientre de su mujer.

\- Ésta vez lo haremos bien.

 _Un año después_

Su frente derramaba la gota gorda al mismo tiempo que su corazón bombeaba sangre a más de mil por hora, se maldijo interna y externamente por haber tomado la peor decisión, nuevamente falló.

\- Ya estoy en casa- su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar a Leon anunciar su llegada así que prefirió guardar silencio mientras seguía buscando – ¿Helena?

\- Maldita sea- murmuró para sí, no le quedaba más que dar la cara por lo que había hecho, era la segunda vez que por distraerse unas milésimas de segundo perdía de vista a su pequeña que ya había aprendido a gatear, la buscó en el patio, en la cocina, en la cochera pero no la encontró y ahora debía dar cuentas a su padre.

\- Hola cariño- saludó con un beso y dejando las compras en la mesa - ¿Por qué estás sudando y dónde está Kallie?

\- Ehm…

\- No me digas que…- el eco de cosas cayendo al suelo seguido del llanto de su bebé interrumpió al ex agente que seguido de su esposa salieron corriendo al cuarto de lavado

\- ¡Kallie!- la bebé estiró sus brazos pidiendo a papá que la cargara, se encontraba bien sólo había jalado una cobija tirando consigo el cesto de ropa sucia y botes de jabón que habían dejado encima de la lavadora

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, sólo se asustó- dijo Leon consolándola

\- Perdón cariño, soy un asco de madre- se recriminó con amargura

\- Hey tranquila, sólo debes tener más cuidado y no perderla de vista- respondió con ternura terminando con un beso sobre sus labios, al abrir sus ojos se percató que su pequeña la observaba con lágrimillas en sus ojos azul y lila, sonrió de medio lado tomando a la niña en brazos para abrazarla protectoramente.

El reto de ser madre no comenzó en el momento que supo que Kallie venía en camino sino cuando nació, el parto fue prematuro y algo complicado, ambas estuvieron internadas un par de meses y la bebé tuvo nació con un pequeño problema de visión en su ojo izquierdo que derivó en la tonalidad lila, en un principio Helena se culpó alegando que no debió tomar tanto café y que no se cuidó adecuadamente, un leve trastorno de ansiedad se le desarrolló pero nada que no pudiera controlar con seguimiento médico, profesional y el apoyo incondicional de Leon.

El camino a seguir era difícil, nadie le dijo cómo ser una buena mamá sin embargo el destino le dio la oportunidad de volver a empezar y probarlo porque no siempre es como debería ser.

 **He vuelto!**

 **Hola chicos, finalmente he regresado después de un momento sumamente emo donde pensaba abandonar todo .**

 **Ya sé que ya pasó día de las madres (10 de Mayo en México) este fic iba a participar en la mini actividad para ése día del foro Behind the horror pero no lo subí a tiempo, espero como siempre que sea de su agrado y agradezco a GeishaPax, a AnlOr por acosarme todos los días con tal de que regresara, A Zhines y a Addie por pedirme que volviera y a Polatriux que me jode con que quiere de vuelta Aquella joven detective, algún día las resubiré.**

 **Mientras tanto los dejo, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
